


requiem aeternam FR

by flosz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1970s, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, Slow Burn, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosz/pseuds/flosz
Summary: 1977. Les marauders font leur rentrée en sixième année. Remus Lupin revient après avoir passé la fin de l'année et tout l'été à l'écart des autres. Il voudrait se persuader que rien n'a changé, pourtant c'est bien le cas. Lily et James se sont considérablement rapprochés, Peter est devenu un as en potions, et Sirius passe son temps avec une française nommée Marlene. Il n'a plus qu'à essayer de retrouver sa place dans ce petit groupe d'amis qui lui est si cher.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Sturgis Podmore, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 3





	requiem aeternam FR

**Author's Note:**

> Version anglaise bientôt disponible dans mes autres travaux.  
> twitter: @mcvayne

Je ne sais pas comment je suis supposé me sentir. Devrais-je être reconnaissant d'être de retour? Heureux? Ou peut-être contrarié? Aurais-je préféré rester à la maison? Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux. Papa a dit que ce serait bon pour moi de revenir à l'école après autant de temps à l'écart. Il a peut-être raison. Rester à la maison me rendait malade. Je n'aurai pas pu rester une année de plus ni même un mois.

Ça y est. Nous y sommes. Les portes majestueuses sont juste devant mes yeux. Je suis revenu. La voiture s'arrête. Je me tourne pour regarder mon père. Il est fatigué. Je peux le voir juste en regardant à travers ses yeux: ils ont perdu leur étincelle, leur lumière. Il me regarde et amène une de ses mains à ma joue. 

"Ta place est ici. Vas-y, et passe une merveilleuse année comme un jeune homme comme toi devrait passer." "Mais Aspasia..." "Je m'occuperai d'Aspasia." "Et qui s'occupera de toi?" "Vas-y, Rem. T'es à la maison." 

Rien n'a vraiment changé ici. Certains élèves sont partis, certains sont arrivés. Mais le lieu reste le même. Je marche toujours dans les mêmes couloirs, sur le même parquet en bois et arpente toujours les mêmes couloirs. Même l'odeur est restée la même, je pourrai la reconnaître entre mille. Mon Dieu, ça m'a manqué. Etre ici. Mes affaires ont été montées à ma chambre, comme toujours, et je me demande qui sera dans mon dortoir cette année. Je me retrouve très vite dehors, contemplant la vue exceptionnelle que l'on a sur cette colline. Le lac, les montagnes, la forêt. Peut-être que je serais enfin en paix ici, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé à la maison. Soudainement, j'entend quelqu'un hurler derrière moi: "Remus Lupin! T'es de retour!" Je me tourne pour voir James, un énorme sourire sur son visage. Il me prend dans ses bras et me serre encore et encore plus fort. "Tu m'as tellement manqué. Comment tu te sens?" "Mieux, maintenant que je suis là", dis-je pendant que James me lâche petit à petit. Il prend une petite voix et me regarde avec pitié. Je sais de quoi il va parler et je déteste ça. "Comment va ton père? Et ta sœur?" Je ne sais même pas ce que je dois répondre à ça. Je veux dire, ils vont bien, on peut dire ça. "Vas-y doucement avec lui, James. Il vient juste de revenir. Tu l'étouffes" Une tête rousse apparaît derrière James, avec un magnifique sourire. "Salut Rem. Bienvenue à la maison." Elle me prend dans ses bras et dépose un baiser sur ma joue. "Salut, beauté. Je peux avoir un bisou moi aussi?" dit James, regardant Lily comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Peut-être qu'elle l'est. "Va en enfer, James. T'auras jamais un bisou de ma part." "Oh je pense que si, un jour." 

Lily plante son regard dans le mien. Je sais qu'elle veut me dire quelque chose mais elle ne le fera pas, parce que James est là. Il se racle la gorge en se grattant la nuque et je me rend compte que Lily et moi nous regardons depuis déjà trop longtemps. Elle décide de briser le silence: "Est-ce que Sirius sait que tu es de retour?" "Non, je ne l'ai pas encore vu. Je pensais qu'il serait là, vers le lac, comme d'habitude", dis-je en regardant le lac au loin. "Ouais... Il est probablement avec Marlene", lance James, le regard lui aussi tourné vers le lac. Lily lui donne un coup dans le ventre. "C'est qui Marlene?" je demande, comme si je n'avais rien vu. "Une fille qu'on a rencontré au début de l'année. Elle est irlandaise. Elle est cool, tu l'aimerais, j'en suis sûre", répond James sans même sourciller. "Et Sirius l'aime vraiment bien, hein?" "Oh oui, tu verras." Lily le frappe encore une fois, il continue: "Mais ce que je veux dire c'est... je ne pense pas que Sirius soit venu du tout l'année dernière. Je ne l'ai jamais vu près du lac depuis que tu es parti." 

Peut-être que les choses ont changé après tout. Sirius n'est pas venu ici depuis un an alors qu'on avait l'habitude de venir dès qu'on en avait l'occasion. Je lève mon regard pour voir les yeux embrumés de Lily me fixant, un minuscule sourire au coin de sa bouche. James décide de briser le silence et se poste devant moi en posant sa main sur mon épaule. "Peu importe, Rem. Tu devrais peut-être aller dans ton dortoir." "Oh mon dieu, James. S'il te plait, dis-moi que je suis avec quelqu'un de cool." "Bah en fait..." dit-il, retirant sa main de mon épaule, "t'es avec Sturgis." Je n'arrive pas à comprendre s'il est sérieux ou pas, James se fout toujours de moi à propos de tout. Mais à l'instant, quelque chose me dit qu'il ne rigole pas. "C'est une blague? Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça?" J'ai presque crié, et Lily reste derrière sans dire un mot. "J'aurais bien aimé, mon pote", il s'arrête un moment et continue de parler: "écoute, Sturgis est un connard mais vous deux pouvez essayer de faire marcher tout ça, ça fait deux ans maintenant." "Ouais, si tu veux." James roule des yeux devant mon manque d'enthousiasme. Lily me regarde et commence à se rapprocher de moi. "Rem... Je sais que ça va être dur pour toi mais Sturgis n'est pas la pire personne que t'aurais pu avoir." Je laisse passer un petit sourire. "Vraiment, t'es sûre de ça? Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous? C'est le seul mec que je voulais pas voir de l'année." "Si seulement tu pouvais nous dire ce qu'il s'est exactement passé..." dit-elle, en essayant de se rapprocher de moi. Sans le vouloir, je m'éloigne. "Je ne le ferais pas. S'il vous plait, n'insistez pas sur ça. Je voulais juste oublier toute cette merde et maintenant ce sera impossible parce que je vais être coincé avec lui toute l'année." Lily me regarde et comprend de suite que j'ai besoin d'être seul. "Juste, viens nous voir si quelque chose ne va pas, ok? On sera à la salle commune. Viens, James." 

Je récupère le sac que j'avais précédemment posé à terre et me dirige vers l'intérieur du château. Je dévale les couloirs, mon sac sur les épaules, direction l'accueil de l'école pour récupérer ma clé. Arrivé devant devant le bureau, je remarque que Mr. Filch n'est plus à son poste mais une vieille femme a pris sa place. Je demande à récupérer la clé de ma chambre. "Nom et année d'étude?" dit-elle, avec un air platonique plaqué au visage. "Remus Lupin. Sixième année." Soudain, un silence s'abat sur la pièce, la femme arrête de taper sur sa machine et lève les yeux sur moi, me fixant sans aucune honte. Je lâche un sourire gêné et à son tour, son visage se détend. Elle se tourne chercher les clés dans son tiroir et revient aussitôt. "Très bien, monsieur Lupin. Je vous souhaite un très bon retour à Poudlard", dit-elle, me tendant une clé ornée d'un porte-clefs rouge. "Chambre 313." Après l'avoir remerciée, je quitte la pièce me dirigeant vers la tour Gryffondor, là où se trouvent les dortoirs. 

En arrivant devant la porte de la chambre, je remarque que celle-ci est déjà ouverte. Sturgis doit déjà être arrivé. Je prend une profonde respiration, me préparant à ouvrir la porte ce celui que je pourrais qualifier d'ennemi. Je pousse la porte en baissant un peu les yeux. Quand je les relève, il y a bien quelqu'un dans la chambre, dos à moi, assis sur un lit. Mais ce n'est pas Sturgis. En entendant le bruit de la porte, Sirius se tourne vers moi, ses yeux s'écarquillent et son sourire s'agrandit. Il tapote sur le matelas et affirme: "Je t'ai choisi le lit près de la fenêtre. Je sais que tu aurais voulu celui-là." Je jette mon sac dans un coin de la chambre et Sirius se lève pour me prendre dans ses bras. "Comment tu te sens? Heureux de revenir à la maison?" Je hoche simplement la tête. Je sais que je n'ai pas à me forcer à parler quand je suis avec lui. "Tu nous as tellement manqué, Rem. C'était pas du tout pareil sans toi. J'avais juste envie que tu reviennes." Ses paroles ont l'effet d'un poignard en plein cœur. Si seulement il savait combien il m'avait manqué lui aussi. "Je voulais t'écrire plus souvent, Sirius, je t'assure. C'est juste que..." il ne me laisse pas le temps de finir ma phrase et me coupe aussitôt. "Non, Remus. T'as pas à t'en vouloir. Rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute, d'accord? T'avais autre chose à penser que de m'écrire des lettres." "Pourtant je t'en ai écrit", murmurai-je en baissant un peu la tête. "Quoi? J'ai rien compris, arrête de parler dans ta barbe." "Rien, laisse tomber. Je suis heureux d'être revenu, c'est tout." Il me sourit, puis son sourire tombe d'un seul coup. "Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé! Je ne suis même pas venu t'accueillir à ton arrivée!" crie-t-il en me regardant, les yeux grands ouverts. "C'est rien, Sirius. James et Lily étaient là." "Oui mais pas moi! J'étais..." Il s'arrête de parler et devient soudainement rouge. "Avec Marlene?" demandai-je, un petit sourire en coin. "Comment est-ce que..." "James m'en a parlé." "Il ferme jamais sa gueule celui-là?" "Pourquoi? T'en as honte?" "Non! Je veux juste pas que tu penses que je préfère rester avec une fille que je connais depuis moins d'un an plutôt que d'accueillir le retour de mon meilleur ami!" "Eh bien, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé pourtant", dis-je avant de me rendre compte que j'étais peut-être allé trop loin. Sirius fronce les sourcils, je sens qu'il est contrarié et qu'il s'en veut de ne pas avoir été là. "Je rigole, Sirius. Je m'en fiche que tu vois cette fille. Rien que de te voir toi dans ma chambre au lieu de Sturgis a refait ma journée." "Malheureusement c'est bel et bien Sturgis qui va dormir avec toi", répond-t-il avec un rire dans la voix. "Dis pas ça comme ça, putain. T'es avec qui, toi?" Il grimace face à ma question. "Je suis avec James et Peter". 

C'est une blague? Dumbledore a mis les garçons ensemble et m'a laissé seul avec Sturgis, sachant ce qu'il s'est passé? Je m'assoie sur le lit, Sirius fait de même. Il pose sa main sur ma cuisse et cherche mes yeux du regard. Pourtant, mes yeux ne veulent pas quitter sa main si chaude posée sur moi. "Je suis désolé, Remus. Je comprends pas pourquoi Dumbledore nous a mis tous les trois sans toi. Si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour changer ça je le ferais, mais tu le connais, quand il a une idée derrière la tête tu peux pas l'arrêter. J'ai essayé, crois-moi." J'étouffe un rire et tombe en arrière sur le lit, mon bras sur mon visage, tout ça pour cacher la rougeur qu'a pris mes joues depuis que sa main est posée là. Il s'allonge de tout son long à mes côtés et on reste là, sans parler, à regarder le plafond. "Tu m'en veux? Pour Marlene?" demande-t-il sans me regarder. "Quoi? Pas du tout, Sirius." 

Au même moment, quelqu'un fait son entrée dans la chambre. Sirius et moi nous relevons d'un coup, nous retrouvant face à face avec Sturgis. "Ah... T'es déjà là" dit Sturgis. Il jette un coup d'œil à la main de Sirius si proche de ma cuisse mais plus totalement posée dessus. Mon premier réflexe est de m'éloigner de lui. "Désolé de déranger... Je pose juste mes affaires, et je m'en vais." Sirius se lève d'un coup et fait mine de défroisser son pantalon. Il se tourne vers Sturgis et s'exclame: "Non, t'as pas à t'excuser ni à partir. C'est moi qui suis dans la mauvaise chambre. J'allais partir de toute manière", il prend ses affaires et se dirige vers la sortie. "On se retrouve dans la salle commune à dix-huit heures. Il faut que je range un peu mes affaires avant que les garçons ne râlent" dit-il avant de presque s'enfuir en courant, sa veste à la main. 

Je me retrouve seul avec Sturgis après le départ de Sirius. Le silence dans la chambre est pesant alors qu'il ne fait que déballer ses affaires. "Je comprends pas pourquoi on a été mis ensemble", dit-il sans même me regarder, "c'est n'importe quoi." Il se tourne enfin vers moi en s'accoudant sur la commode derrière lui. Je me décide à parler pour éviter un silence gênant où l'on se serait regardé droit dans les yeux. "Dumbledore fait des trucs bizarres des fois. Je suis sûr qu'il a quelque chose derrière la tête" dis-je, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Il hausse les épaules et s'assoit sur son lit, en face du mien. "Je sais que tu me détestes et tout ça mais... peut-être qu'on devrait oublier ce qu'il s'est passé pour passer notre année sans nous entre tuer." dit-il, en baissant un peu les yeux. "Je te déteste pas." "Oh... alors tout va bien entre nous?" "J'irais pas jusque là." Il sourit un peu à l'entente de ma réponse. "Mais je suis pas revenu ici pour me prendre la tête avec toi ou qui que ce soit d'autre."

Il hoche la tête et se lève de son lit en soupirant. Il fouille dans ses affaires et me tend un paquet en papier blanc. "Tu l'as oublié... la dernière fois." Je fronce les sourcils et commence lentement à déballer le paquet. Mon cœur rate un battement lorsque j'aperçois une pierre verte accrochée à une chevalière, un bijou que je ne connais que trop bien. Je pensais l'avoir perdue, depuis plus d'un an. Je caresse la pierre du bout des doigts, et lorsque je relève la tête pour remercier Sturgis, celui-ci est déjà parti, envolé. Et me voilà seul dans ma chambre, la bague à la main et une tonne de souvenirs en tête.


End file.
